A Two Month Goodbye
by fenixmaether
Summary: You and Draco are in the past. He has moved on and so have you. So whats the problem?


A Two Month Goodbye

I wiped the tears away as I ran faster down the corridor. Why does he have to be like that. I screamed at myself as the angry tears feel faster. I should be allowed to kiss my date and not have to answer to him or hell to anyone… Fuck them all. With every step all I did was get angrier, this was supposed to make me feel better wasn't it?

God boys were a cruel joke to man kind!!!!!!!

I needed to get somewhere else away from everyone that knew me and everyone who in some form either thought he was right or thought I was wrong….. Jesse she would know what to do!

I found myself wheeling around to go back upstairs to her office when I almost ran into him. "Shit Draco what do you want?"

"Christina talk to me-"

"Fuck no!" I screamed

FLASHBACK

EARLIER THAT NIGHT AT THE WELCOME BALL:

"So what made you decided to finally say yes to me Chris?" Mark asked as he twirled me around on the dance floor. "

Oh I don't know I just thought that I would finally cut you a break." I smiled as he pulled me into him. "Are you sure its not becuise you and Draco broke up?" He smiled hoping that its wans't the case. "Oh shut up! That is so not the case." I lie through my teeth. "Okay good because I would hate for that to be the case." He smiled. I just smiled in response, I mean what else could I do. I normally would have never dated Mark but Draco and I were so history that why not and he he had been talking for weeks how Rebecca was so into him and how they were going to the dance together so why not have my own fun. I had seen the two of them walk in together but I hadn't seen much of them the entire night. And believe me I had been looking only I would have denied it to anyone who asked me. "Hey Chris do you wana get something to drink?" Marks cool voice pulled me out of my own head. "Um yeah sure." I responded letting him lead me to the table. We picked up our glasses and walked out to the balcony. "Hey manda!" I smiled wrapping my arm around her waist. "Hey babe!" She grinned hugging me back. Amanda was out there with her boyfriend, James they had been dating for five months and were already in love, God help us all.. They were standing with Marla and Josh who had been dating since they were born.. Literally it had been so long that I don't even think they remember how long it had been.

"How are things goin?" Amanda smirked pulling my aside as James and Josh shared (oh and did I mention how cute Amanda and Marla thought it was that their boyfriends had the same letter starting their first names… I think you can do the math) their Fire Whiskey the snatched from McG's office. "No bad.. I mean he's sweet and all." I smiled. "Chris try and make this one work, you have to forget about.. Draco." Her voice dropped when she said his name and I know that Rebecca and my dreaded ex had finally resurfaced. I slowly turned despite Amanda and Marla's feeble attempt to keep my away.

GOD DID HE HAVE ANY DECENCY!!!????

They were basically mounting each other right there on the balcony. Well she was he was leaning up against balcony letting her do all the work. "God do you think he knows your standing here?" Marla demanded joining my side. "Oh he knows." Amanda huffed, putting her arm around my shoulders. To make matters worse Josh, James and Mark all turned around to watch the spectacle. God just encourage him. I thought to myself. "That guy's such an ass." Josh said making me smile a fraction. "  
Mark I wana go back in and dance." I said grabbing his hand. "OKAY." He smiled, but in his eyes I only say pity. OH hell no!!!! I THOUGHT I m not going down without a fight. "Let's go this way." He offered choosing the easiest way right next to us. "No this way." I instructed instead choosing the way walking right by Draco.

"What the hell is she doing?" I heard Marla ask Amanda clearly freaked out.

"She kickin Malfoy ass." Amanda smiled and winked at me.

"Wow Draco have some class." I scoffed as Mark and I made my way past the snogging couple. "Don't need to be jealous Chris." He smirked. "I'm not… I mean its nice to not have to do all the work for once… something's never change do they Drake." I smirked knowing I hit a soft spot as Rebecca lift her head to look at me and frowned. I smiled knowing my work was done and lead Mark to the Dance floor.

"Wow remind me to never get on your bad side." Mark joked as we started to dance. I just laughed in response. The truth was it had taken all my strength to do that to confront Draco like that. I hadn't been able to think about him, or even look at him (not that I would tell my friends that) because every time they asked I told them I didn't care and you know what I really didn't or I think….

The Dance came to a stop as the night dwindled down, without further incident and James had the bright idea to sneak through to the Hog's Head and have an after party. Of course we all went for it.

"WE'RE guna get caught!" Marla squealed as josh squeezed her from behind. "Not if you don't shut up!" I warned. We finally arrived at the Hog Head to a bunch of our fellow classmates already enjoying the festivities. "Get me a drink." Amanda smiled "You don't have to tell my twice!" James smirked making his way to the bar to place our first order. I had to laugh was I the only virgin left in our group. We had been there maybe a half hour when I saw him well them actually they were pretty hard to miss. "Are you kidding!? Not again!" I steamed to Amanda flopping down next to her on the couch. 'What? OH……" She replied her face falling. "God I can't handle this." I huffed only allowing myself to be true in front of my best friend. "I know honey… Do you want James to throw him out.. he will." "No thanks.." I smiled patting her shoulder.

"Wana go for a walk?" I looked up and there was Mark hand outstretched. "Yeah sure.. It's too loud in here anyway." I smiled taking his offer with gratitude.

We walked all the way to the end of the street and stopped at the fence over looking the shrieking shack. Did he really think I was that stupid I knew what he was doing and I didn't know if I was going to oblige.

"You look so pretty tonight Chris." Mark smiled pulling you into his arms which you greatly appreciated do to hit being bitterly cold outside. "Thanks Mark." I grinned as he moved in. I felt really bad I knew that Mark had had a crush on me for at least three years he had made that plainly obvious when he asked me out every year but I always declined him saying that my parent wouldn't let me date till I was 17 then this summer I had turned 17 and luckily for me Draco and I had gotten together leaving me no room for anyone else. It was true that he had been really nice and he wasn't all that unattractive but he just wasn't a guy that I saw myself with and here I was kissing him. Well more like we were almost on top of each other using his jacket as a blanket. "Chris will you.. um… would you be.." "Mark don't ruin the movement." I avoided the inevitable question yet again. I really wasn't ready for a relationship… with Mark. I had to give the boy credit he was really good at what he did his kisses were good and heaven help me if his hands weren't working magic.

But some weird reason I felt like someone else was with us.

I sat up and looked around and there he was….

"Draco?!" I breathed my eyes locking with his blue ones.

"Slut!" I saw him mouth. Then he was gone just like that. I threw Mark off me and said something about needing to get back to Amanda who was probably worried about me. He was a little disgruntled but he walked me back to the Hogs Head.

I wasn't ready for what was waiting for me back there.

I thought they were all my friends how could they turn on me like that. I mean he was just as bad!!!! Hell he did it first!!! I was so furious with all of them. When I had gotten back they all jumped on my case about hooking up with Mark in the forest when Draco had been doing it in front of me all night. "But Chris your better than that!" Marla told me. 'But what I do should be my business are we forgetting that he broke up with ME!!!!" I scream at all of them how could they be all forgetting that. He was the one who broke my heart but it was okay for him to fool around with Rebecca??? How was that in any way fair??? I had had it I was out of there. I took off after that without even Mark as comfort. I was on my way back to school and yes I was going through the front door and I didn't give a carp if they all got in trouble and if I got in trouble in the process who cares!! By the time I reached the door to get into school I was crying angry tears flowing down my face. They were my best friends or at least they were supposed to be and they were taking his side so what if I wanted to hook up the entire army HE BROKE UP WITH ME!!!!!! Where they forgetting that and to top it off wasn't t what everyone wanted me to move on they seemed so happy when I told them about accepting Marks invitation. AND Draco!!!! How dare HE get mad at me what is it his business who I date or do anything else with for that matter. He could just go to hell I tried to make everything okay to show him I didn't care but he had to ruin everything. GODS I HATE HIM!!!!! He obviously wasn't crying over me he was just jealous that I let Mark go further than I had let him. Well you know what Draco he's better at it!!!! OKAY so that wasn't true Draco had been really good at everything but shit I was mad as hell. I needed to talk to someone who wasn't really involved in the situation. Jesse!!!!! Yes My "aunt" she always knew what to do!!! I turned around to make my way to the tower where her office was and I almost smacked him well actually smacked into him but I wanted to smack him.

Thus bringing us to the present……….

FLASHBACK OVER

"Shit Draco what do you want?"

"Christina talk to me-"

"Fuck no!" I screamed

"Yes I think you should." He demanded pulling my arm and leading me into a classroom. Crap I had forgotten how strong he was. "Why should I talk to you or listen to anything atht you have to say??" I demanded from him. "Why are you talking to me anyway I mean I'm just a slut of an ex-girlfriend." I spat at him I was trying to keep my tears at bay but they were threatening to expose me.

"Okay look that was wrong of me to tell everyone but-"

"NO BUT'S DRACO!!!! You and Rebecca have been parading around here like there's no tomorrow and Mark and I are ALONE and you freak out and tell everyone what gives??" I demand

"Chris…" he starts shaking his head and looking down.

"No is it because I might be happy?" I interrupt now pacing in front of him. "Or is it because you were worried that he would be better at things than you were?"

"No Chris-"

"Or is it that you just knew you hadn't done enough damage to me before and you were looking fro round two was that it?" I scream at him tears now cascading down my face. "Chris! No that's not even close." He says yelling back scaring me just slightly Draco was never one to scare away from battle but he had never yelled at me. "I didn't know That you were so much over me than I was." He finally said the words that I knew he had been keeping in for months. I couldn't help it I slapped him. "How dare you!!!!! You thought I wasn't over you and yet you still walked around here with hickey from that trap in the same exact places!!!! And you- wait what?" I stumble just realizing the last part of what he had just said. "You-"

"I'm not over you."

"But you-"

"I know I broke up with you but that was because I thought It was what I wanted at the time. I wanted to ask you back out but You are apparently over me so much now" I couldn't even listen to this anymore all the months that had passed since our break up at the end of summer. I had spent so many days and nights crying alone in my room and now he pulls this crap on me. WHO THE FUCK DID HE THINK HE WAS?!!!! I stormed out of the classroom determined to not hear the end of his speech. Shit everyone was coming in or going back to his or her dorms they had probably heard us. And I looked like crap on top of it: make up all over my face, dress torn when I had gotten up in a hurry But no I wouldn't let it go like this I was soo mad at him how dare he try to speak for me. I whirled around to storm back into the classroom when I almost slammed into him for the second time today. This time we had an audience.

"IT WASN'T OVER FOR ME DAMN IT!!!!!" I shouted in his face (okay so I was crying some too)

I watched him bring his arms up to my face like he used to, and stare into my eyes, "It still isn't over." With that I was done. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was just as good as I had remembered it. We played tag for a few minutes each pulling away jokingly before the other would chase and slam into the other. Finally locking into it our hello kiss. "I love you Chris." He smiled keeping our foreheads together. 'I'm never going to hurt you again.. I promise." He smiled kissing me again


End file.
